fnaf Genderbents
by ArachnoDragonKatTobi
Summary: This a story me and my friend are make purely for fun and really don't care what others think of it so if you comment comment anything you like. and their humans because its our story and we can do that. there is some crude language, i guess and that is the only reason its T. and its all the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Freddy

Hello greetings from Me and Tobi this story is Rated T for swearing, i will refrain from using the f word too much. But The main fives use it qutie a bit, and this has no real timeline it's just a random time period were all the animatronic exist at the same time except the phantoms. you can image them as animatronic but in this story i'm not going to write it that way.

Chica walked into the kitchen, it was an earlier morning for them all. she wore usual garb of a orangish yellowish blaze with a white dress shirt underneath with little bear cufflinks. She had on brown slakes with orange loafer, and to top it off she had a large white a purple striped bow holding up a small ponytail. Which seemed pointless since she had most of her hair out of it.

she yawned as she reached up to a top cabinet and pulled down a metal bowl. She squated down to the bottom cabinet opened it up.

"What the Fuck!" Freddy turned his head around towards the loud scream.

"What was that?" Freddy asked to no one in particular.

"i'm more worried about what you're doing to foxy!" bonnie said to him

"Dentistry, he had something in his teeth." freddy told him, foxy looked back at bonnie and gave him the thumbs up.

"i feel that your hands should not be allowed anywhere near someone's mouth."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Freddy wore a reddish brown tail coat the cuffs were black and buttons were gold and he had white gloves on. with a flip up collar white dress shirt tie with a medium sized bow tie. His hat pants and shoes were black. His hair was unevenly cut with a flippy ponytail in the back, his skin was second to shadow freddy and bonnie was dark.

Bonnie also joined in on the tailcoats and top hat scene. Although his tailcoat was a dark lavender his pants and shoes were still black. He had a light lavender shirt underneath, his had short mess purple hair and had a pale complexion which went with his red eyes. He didn't look like the sort to even know what a guitar was, let alone play one.

Foxy looked like the typical pirate with a ripped up poet shirt and undone red vest. His tore pants were brown with tall black boots. His hair was fluffy tangled mess with a small braid that had no place being there. His skin was tan but dark like freddys.

Chica sat with her upper body propped up by her arms as she looked into the bottom cabinet. The back door that enter into the only camera safe area opened just a little. Goldie poked his head out just a little bit, he looked to Chica then to cabinet.

"What's wrong Chica." he asked

"Goldie have you ever found a person in a cabinet before?" she asked him

"Whos wants to know?"

"well there seems to be more than just bowls down here."

Goldie opened the back door wider so he could climb out into the kitchen. He wore a ripped up pale yellow dress shirt with a turned up collar. A once bright yellow vest covered over top. His pants were dark blue same a the band around his hat. His shoes were also black like his top hat, and he had black trench coat over top his shoulders. A low ponytail was in a blue bowtie.

He squatted beside her to look into cabinet to find a black girl with flippy short brown hair covering half her face and bear ears. The half of her half that wasn't covered had a handprint across her eye. He clothe costed of a large tan skirt with a dark brown turtleneck sweater shirt with a black bowtie.

"what do we do?" chica asked him.

"I don't know." he told her.

The cabinet girl twitched one ear, chica and goldie stiffed at her movements. She groaned a little she tried to sit up , but just knocked her head against the top of the cabinet. She opened hers eyes at least that's what the two blondes thought since her hair.

"Mmm...where am i?"

"well as of now your in our cabinet, how you find those bowls comfortable i'll never know." Goldie told her.

"hmmm….how'd i'd get here?." the girl whispered to herself.

"um...Hey what's your name?" Chica asked her.

"Huh? It's Freddie." she said.

"I beg your pardon?" Chica asked her

"Freddie."

"Got a last name?"

"yeah, Fazbear. Freddie Fazbear."

Goldie who paying about as much attention as a gold fish, snapped his head towards her. He looked over to chica and put a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Well you have fun Chica, later tader." and with that he jump up and ran back into the back room.

"Goldie!" She shouted at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings Tobi and I would like to we thank if you read chapter one. You did not read chapter go read and then you can have our thanks.

Tobi:"YAY you made it this far! ^w^ What will happen in the next chapter? Read on to find out more w"

Me (Kat):Tobi calm your tits dude.

Tobi:"NEVER! w"

Me (kat):Moving on.

"No! No fucking way is girl like anything like." Freddy shouted at chica.

"Freddy as much i would like to say that this lovely girl is not you , can't doubt the similarities."

"What similarities?!"

"Oh uh .she a bear her name is Freddy Fazbear, your bear your name is Freddy Fazbear."

"oh yeah?! Goldie is a bear and his name is Freddy Fazbear although he calls himself goldie."

"oh please goldie looks nothing like her, you two share a physical likeness. That her and goldie don't have."

"Meaning..?" Freddy said trailing off to make her say something she rather not say.

"Oh you know bloody well i don't give damn about that stop with trying to play that fucking card!"

"Oh my are Mommy and Daddy fighting again?" Toy bonnie asked Foxy and bonnie.

Toy bonnie was the tallest seconded by bonnie, he wore a white dress shirt with a dark teal vest, dark blue slacks with his dark blue hair tied in a ponytail tufted. he had oh black gloves and his shirt sleeves were rolled up. He was sloppier than bonnie still didn't look the guitar part.

"It would appear so." Bonnie said to Toy bonnie

"Yeah daddy tryin to explain things to mommy and mommys being a real bitch." Foxy added

"Foxy we do not call Chica a bitch." Bonnie said to him smacking his chest.

"Bonnie Freddy is mommy." Toy bonnie told him

"oh in that case yes. Mommy is bitch whore."

"Wot are the two fightin about ten?" Toy bonnie asked

"Oi uh.. Chica found a girl in the cabinets and 'er name is the same as Freddys." Foxy explained

"Is that right, i'll settle this."

"You know your accent changes on dime Bo." Bonnie pointed out.

"i guess i"ll ave to work dat governer thank ya!" And with that Bo got up and walked up.

"God he's such a little prick sometimes." bonnie said crossing his arms.

"Whoa language man!" Foxy commented

Chica and Freddy were still in there own little argument. It didn't cause too much calamity since those to fight was a normal occurrence. Bo stood idly by as the continued to point fingers at each other. The he calm lift up a hand and made a hand puppet with it. Then he opened its mouth as if it were to speak and in a calm voice went "Vagina."

And somehow that cause both to stop look at bo and process what he was saying.

"Exeuce me?" Chica asked in an oyed way.

"Genderbent." was all he replied

"I'm sorry a genderwhat?" Freddy asked in confusion

"A genderbent she's a genderbent she the reverse gender of Freddy, but not to worry she's not like Freddy hopefully"

"What do you mean hopefully?"

"Well she didn't seem like a wanker"

"Hey!"

"Oh i've called you worse."

"enough you two bikker worse than two high school girls in the same prom dress!"

"What" Chica and Freddy s as id in unison

"nevermind. What we need to focus on now is getting her back to her pizzary imagine the calamity going on there. Missing lead singer? You better believe there's a little chaos right now."

"i agree, i rather not like the sight of this one." said Freddie as she came up to them.

"Hey!"

"What i don't care that your me your hair awful, heard of a hairbrush i think not, and firmly agree with her you are a wanker."

"oh my god you are just adorable. Can we- i know you're probably wanting to get back to your friends but can we replace him with you." chica said in joy ss she held the smaller female

"i would say yes but i don't want my friends to deal with him."

"you're right that would be bad."

"hey!"

"Can i have my shoulders back?"

"yeah! You sure can." Chica let go of her hold Freddie.

"Hey!"

"What Freddy?" chica asked

"You have no game."

"Fuck you you cunt!"

"CHICA" Bonnie shouted " This america we don't use that word in front of guess."


	3. Chi

Hello from me kat

Tobi: And tobi!

Kat:Tobi you always interrupt! We are not the story!

Chica lead Freddie into the kitchen, toy bonnie followed behind with hands behind his head. Chica stood by a counter and propped her elbows on it. Freddie stood a few feet in front of her. Toy bonnie stood beside her, his arms fell down to his sides. Chica lifted her chin to toy bonnie.

"Alright So, since you know so much about the genderbends please enlighten me with your knowledge. " Chica said with a sarcastic demeanor.

"I'm not the only one, BB knows about them too, JJ i think her name was!" Bo told them

"JJ is one of us, and has yet to tell us if its a her or a he." chica said in a flat tone.

"Oh…" Bo said looking off to the side.

Awkward silence fell over the three, bo looking away rubbing the back of his head. Chica look sternly at him, Freddie stood in between the two looking down.

"i think i might know another what you call a genderbent that runs around in between this pizzeria and mine." Freddie told them.

Chica looked away from Bo and looked to Freddie.

"What's their

name?" Chica asked her

"We call him Chi, he likes to wonder about a lot, in between the places."

"Does he have usual hangout?" Bo asked her quizzically.

"Oh like you would know." Freddie said as she walked out of the kitchen.

Bo looked at her and watched her walk out of sight. He looked back at chica, she just put her hands behind her head and walked passed him saying. "you heard her."

Bo sighed and picked up his feet and followed the sharped tongued blonde.

Chi stood propped up on wall near the prize corner, Mario Puppet tipped the top of his box open and looked at him. He shooked his head at him the sunk back down into his box. Chi pulled out his phone and started flipping through it. He felt the a tug on the collar of his black jacket that had the slogan "let's party" on, tug backwards.

"Hiya pinky!" Freddie greeted to she pulled him close enough for to say in his ear.

Chi unraveled himself out her grip and flip around to face her. He pulled his askeu jacket on straight, he looked her with a redded face. "I told you not to call me that!" He said in a somewhat french accent.

"I guess i forgot!" she said shrugging her arms up, eyeing him with soft blue eyes at his light teal.

Bo caught up to the ladies, he caught the sight of the boy not much taller than chica, in a black jacket over top a dark purple and white striped shirt. His knee high shorts were pink with a yellow belt tightened askeu. And pale blonde hair tucked under a purplish pink fedora.

"you're always forgetting!" The blonde said back to her in a deeper voice than you'd think he'd have. He held himself ridged then loosed his body, and took on a more confused position. "F-F-Freddie?!" his voice a shaky, he pointed at her. "What are you doing here?!"

Freddies stance shifted to a more laid back pose as she rested her hands on her hips and tilted her hip up. "Oh you know i felt like seeing the sights, ya know checking out the pizzeria where all of us are reversed, ya know the usual stuff," she mimed out her sentence with her hands.

Chi slouched. "Is that so?" he asked

"OF COURSE NOT YOU BLOODY MORON!" she shouted at him, causing him to shrink even smaller.

"Will you guys shut the fuck up! i'm trying to get what humans consider sleep!" a brunette boy announced as he interrupted.

Chi stood petrified, Freddie gently glanced at the brunette clad in a red and blue striped shirt. "Who might you be?" she asked in a voice she used for children.

"Lady what child do you know that says the f-word?" He asked her his voice and tone lowering to a neutral ground.

"I know plenty of children who use the word fuck, they just look like adults." she titled her head and smiled.

Kat: i ran out of ideas so until i get more i hope this satisfies you guys.

Tobi: wow an author's note at the end this is new.

Kat: Tobi hush. Anyways i would like to bring up to provide some diversity in speaking parts i gave them different nationalities the list is the same for the genderbends. along with the names we use for them, though i believe that all the dead kids are american texans. That's just where i made up where the animatronics came from.

FREDDY/FREDDIE British

CHICA/CHICO BRITISH

BONNIE/BONNY(FEM) JAPANESE

FOXY/PRIXY*FEM Foxy* CHINESE

GOLDIE/GOLDDI*FEM* AMERICAN *TEXAN*

THE TOYS

TROY/FRED FRENCH

CHICHI/CHI FRENCH

BO/BONABONA JAPANESE

MANGLE CHINESE

BB/BG British

JJ SPANISH

PUPPET/MARIONETTE ITALIAN

SHADOWS JAPANESE/IRISH

GOLDEN BONNIE (BONNRIE)/ BON JAPANESE

SPRINGTRAP/SPRING AMERICAN *TEXAN*


	4. Mangle

Chun: So tobi how was your day?

Tobi: FNAF is furries.

Kat: oh so i see you're still mad about that.

Chun: Go figure he would be.

Kat:*sigh* sorry that we've been gone for awhile i ran out of ideas.

"oi you're a real bitch," the brunette walked away from the group.

"Oh yes and you seem like a real picnic yourself." She mumbled back to him.

"I wouldn't worry about him that's BB he's kind of an asshole for a lack of a better term." Chica said attracting her attention.

Freddie sighed and adjust herself to a more comfortable pose. She put a hand on chicas shoulder, and smiled warmly. Chica couldn't help but blush a little at this. Goldie would usually make some snickering remark to her when she'd try to be helpful like this. And Freddy was Freddy, he would get angry and not take her seriously.

"And where the bloody hell do you think your going mister pinky." Freddie called out, catching Chi trying to sneak off, in the corner of her eye.

He stopped in mid step, turned his head and smiled. "oh am i not free?"

"Not in slightest." Her tone annoyed. She let her arm drop from chicas shoulder and walked over to chi and pulled him straight by his collar. "What with you and wrinkling my shirt?"

BB letting out an exhale of annoyances he flopped down on chair in the dining room. He propped his chin on his knuckles. He had a bored expression slapped on his face.

"Hi there!" A hi voice called out to him.

He turned his head to see a person in a candy red dress that cupcaked out going just above the knees. and detached sleeves, the person appeared to be female with fox ears and a fluffy tail. Her hair was in a ponytail half of it was colored white the other half was a pale pink.

With out asking she sat down in the chair next to him, she also propped her chin on Her knuckles. Then turned her head and smiled.

"Uh...might i ask for a name?" he asked

"It's me, mangle." She said

"Your outfits are getting odder by the days dude." he said

Mangle laughed, the laugh shifted pitches from high to a lower one. Mangle's head leaded back then came forward.

"So what the ponytail is extentions?" BB asked him.

"Yeah, trying to see if i can trick foxy into thinking i'm a girl " he said

"Well could you fooled me." he said sarcastically

"Oh yes and nothing gets passed you." Mangle said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey!"

"What you can be real clueless."

"It was mostly the voice, you usually wear dress."

"Those are not dress! How many times do i tell you guys this!" Mangle leaded back and crossed his arms, and turned his head to him.

"Come on dude."

Mangle was still.

"Come onnnnnn!" BB started to shake him, mangle smacked his hands away. "Dude knock it off."

"Alright." BB sat back

"And will you please put a shirt on"

"Nope i still have a nap to take." and with that he got up and walked out of the dining room.

Chi sat with his hands between his knees, and his head held down. Freddie stood above him leaning , Chica stood crossing her arms. Bo stood in the background awkwardly.

"Well?" Freddie trailed off wait for answer.

"Well i don't know okay, i guess i just can," He said

"Come on Chi, you got at least know something."

"I don't okay, i sorry,"

"Hey uh..maybe you have to go to a certain place." Bo suggested

"Well i usually head to the kitchen when i leave, that might be it."

"Uh...hey didn't you find me in the kitchen chica?" Freddie turned to her.

"Yeah in cabinet. "

"Well that's where we go, then." Freddie ran back the way they came and chica followed behind her. "Come on bo!" she called back.

"uh...sure in a minute." he called back. Bo walked over to Chi and sat down. Chi lifted his head and smacked him. "Ow!, what the hell?!"

"Oh, really the hell you want the hell?!" chi said to him

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes i am!"

"come, chi."

"Were in a fight!" and he turned away from him.

Bo sighed and slumpped back.

BB's eye twitched a little as he slowly woke up, he somehow was holding someone. He looked to see pink and white, his eyes immediately shot open.

And heard in pirates cove was a loud scream. Foxy who was sitting with mangle looked up. "Okay whats wit the screamin today?" Foxy asked

"Who knows." Mangle restored.


	5. Yayan

Kat: hello and welcome to chapter five.

Chun: Wait where's tobi

Kat:That's not important. I wrote this on valentines day so happy Valentine's Day!

"Should...we-should we go anin elp wit dat?" Foxy asked mangle.

Mangle looked up at him and shook his head. "Naah, it sounds like BB, he must have woken up from a bad dream, or somethin." Mangle told him.

Freddy and Bonnie were busy geting into a scwable again when goldie came runing through passed them. When the two stopped to asked where he was going, he just jerked his head in the direction he was going. The two started to follow behind him.

Goldie stopped in front of the bb hiding behind puppets box and a screaming fox girl. The girl looked to see goldie and jumpped up and clapped at him. She watched as goldie put up a hand to his head and sighed.

"Mangle...what are you are you doing?" Goldie asked

"Wo zhi nan'ai dei de re!" She shouted at him

Goldie sighed again. "That doesn't mean to snuggle up next to a random person!"

"Golddi ta mei huluan ren! Ta shi" She trailed off as she looked at BB. "BG…" mangle looked back to goldie and rubbed the back of her head

"mmhrm." golddi placed a hand on his hip and shook his head.

Freddy and bonnie came running in with bonnie tripping and falling on freddy. "Hey get off!" He shouted at bonnie. With waiting for him he shoved bonnie off. And sat up and called out to goldie. Golddi turned around to look at him. Bonnie sat up as well and lazyly looked at goldie.

"Freddy did goldie always have boobs?"

Freddy facepalmed "What do you think?" he asked

"Noo?"

"Very good."

Just then another blonde bear came running on to the scene and stood behind freddy and bonnie taking no notice of the golden ponytailed woman.

"whats going on!? i heard screaming, is someone dead, preferably mario.?" he blurted out

"No one's dead, just BB being a pussy." freddy replied

"And you have boobs" bonnie added before receiving a smack to the head from freddy. "ow!"

Goldie looked down to his shirt and and grabbed his chest.

"They must be microscopic" he said.

Freddy smacked his forehead again, there was a reason that they didn't hangout, freddy found goldie insufferable and Goldie thought freddy was a big pervert. the ponytailed woman flicked her ponytail at the three men in a huff and turned back to the screaming fox girl. And the Brunette boy who was now further away from them all. on the ceiling. she shook her head at him, he looked down at her with a pleating look.

"Maybe if you spoke to him in english he'd understand you better." golddi told her

Mangle looked back at her with a sadden look, then looked to the ground and held the helm of her skirt. Golddi looked away from too.

"Look mangle no gonna laugh at you." she said, she shot an all too pleasant grale at the three men behind her. freddy gave her a thumbs up. mangle looked back then looked away again and crossed her arms. BB came a little closer after realizing the misunderstanding, though he still kept his distance.

"you know i don't talking in an-gi-li-ish" her words came out choppy

"you won't get better unless you practice." goldie told her.

the kitchen was exactly as it was left from earlier, chica was busy messing with the upper cabinet while freddie was checking the lower cabinet. chica took a step back from the upper cabinet with her fist on her hips. she sighed and lowered her head with her eyes closed. then she opened them to see freddie steadily working away, she tilted her head. she immediately looked away when freddie stood up. freddie looked over to her.

"what is it?" she asked

chica embarrassed searched in the direction she was facing for an excuse, she found one the clock.

"just checking the time." she said

"Oh yeah what time is it?"

Chica looked back at the clock and stopped in mid thought.

"Oh you know, five minutes after the guard gets here,"

"mmm"

They both stared at the clock with smiles but blank eyes. then looked each other and screamed at each other. the two rushed out of the kitchen. the two stopped at the door of the guards office without realizing where they had ran screaming to. the door was shut in there face snapping them back to reality. they grabbed each other's shoulders, they took a breath in unison and chica continued the screaming. Freddie then slapped her, chica stopped in mid scream and blinked at her. then looked to the door, it was still shut, she looked backed at freddie.

"Well he doesn't seem to care." she said

At that moment mike looked out the window at the to of them in confusion. he was mostly staring at freddie. chica waved and freddie flipped him off. mike creeped back into his little office.

okay so i feel that i'm too many characters at once, i know i said comment whatever but if you have any criticing feedback it would be appreciated. oh and also if anyones interested im going to start a new story with JJ and BB.


End file.
